Outbreak (Ryder 10)
Story Kevin is in a garage, repairing his damaged hover cycle. Ryder, Argit, Fistrick and Corvo are sitting at a table nearby, eating. Argit is stuffing his face. Argit: Oh! It feels so good to be full again! (Burps) Fistrick: Nice one, Argit-Bro. (Burps louder) Ryder: Kevin, you said that the prison where Baron and the others are is nearby, right? Kevin: (Not turning to face them) Yeah. It’s a maximum security place. Fence going around with barbed wire on the top, electronic surveillance system, automated cell doors. The humans in there won’t be that big of a threat, but the trick will be getting them out unseen. Ryder: Okay. Suggestions. Corvo: You turn into that Nosedeenian form. That would take out the security system. Argit: (Mouth full) Don’t forget about that ghost guy. Ryder: What? (Argit swallows.) Argit: I said, don’t forget about that ghost guy. Ryder: Right. Now, for escape. We’ll need three extra bikes. (Turns to Fistrick.) Think you can handle that? Fistrick: Ha! Try giving me a challenge. Nothing can stop Fistrick! Ryder: Then, Operation Outbreak is about to begin. End Scene Lt. Steel walks through the prison building, escorted by guards. He arrives in the Warden’s office. Warden: Steel. Still planning on using my prison as bait? Steel: The prison isn’t the base, sir. It’s the recent prisoners I transferred here. Warden: If this guy is as big a threat as you say he is, I want nothing to do with this. Can’t we move them? Steel: If we move them, then he might get suspicious. Besides, intel says that he’s in the area. Warden: Then commence with your trap and get the heck out of my prison! I can’t risk a massive prison outbreak just because you can’t catch one boy on a motorcycle. (Steel gives the Warden a death stare, the Warden backing down.) Steel: He is smarter than the others, I’ll give you that. But he’s not getting away. Not this time. End Scene That night, search lights go over the prison yard. Ryder and Argit are hiding behind a bush nearby, outside the fence. Ryder: Alright. (He activates his watch.) Argit: (Looking at a watch on his wrist.) Your time table is 15 minutes. And, go! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak floats into the air, flying towards the fence. A security guard reacts. Guard: What the?! (He points the search light towards Ghostfreak, who turns invisible. The guard searches a bit, then stops, confused.) Huh? I could’ve sworn. Ghostfreak becomes visible at the base of the tower, behind the guard’s back. Ghostfreak: Don’t worry. It’s hard to catch a ghost. Ghostfreak turns intangible, phasing through the prison wall. He turns invisible as a guard comes by, and follows him. He then turns at an intersection, and Ghostfreak keeps going, seeing the cell area. Ghostfreak: So this is where it is. Now for the control room. Ghostfreak flies up to the next level, phasing through a wall. He arrives in the control room, with dozens of monitors on the wall, and two guards partially asleep. Ghostfreak: Boo. One guard wakes up, seeing Ghostfreak right in front of him. He screams, waking the other guard. Ghostfreak punches the first guard, knocking him out. The second guard runs for the door. Ghostfreak phases into him, possessing him. Ghostfreak/Guard: That’s pretty neat. (Ghostfreak has the guard close and lock the door. He then has the guard punch himself, knocking him out. Ghostfreak comes out, reverting.) Ryder: (Shudders) Ghostfreak always feels weird to use. (He runs over to the console.) Now, where are they? Ryder types into the keyboard, as well as looks through the screens. He then locates Baron and Road Rage in cells with the standard population, while Turbine was in isolation. Ryder: Why is Turbine here? (Ryder gets an uneasy feeling.) Now that I think about it, she should be in a women’s prison. I’ve got a bad feeling about this now. Oh well. No going back. I’m on the clock. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, and slaps it down, turning into Buzzshock. He enters into the wiring, traveling through at light speed. He finds his way to the generator for the prison, and enters it, releasing electricity and overloading it, it exploding. The guards react to it, as the power goes out all over the base. Guard 1: What the? Guard 2: Hey! We got a generator down! Guard 3: Someone put that fire out! From the bushes, Argit sees the fire. Argit: (Groans) I can’t believe they left me here to do this. (He pulls out a pair of wire cutters.) Well, if he goes to jail, then I’m short a super bodyguard. (Argit runs towards the fence, and starts cutting a hole in it.) Buzzshock travels back to the cell area, making his way to Baron’s cell, floating outside of it. Baron: Well, bless my wheels. You came for us, champ. Buzzshock: Yeah. But we have to be quick and quiet. (Buzzshock enters the security panel for the cell, activating it and opening the door. Baron walks out of the cell, as it closes behind him. Buzzshock comes out.) I’m going to get Road Rage and Turbine. Stay low near the exit. Baron: 10-4. Buzzshock flies off, appearing in front of Road Rage’s cell. Road Rage is about to holler, when Buzzshock shushes him. Buzzshock: Quiet! Do you want everyone to know what’s happening? (Buzzshock opens the door, Road Rage running out, and the door closes, Buzzshock coming out.) Now, go hide quietly with Baron. Buzzshock travels through the wiring, as he makes it to Turbine’s cell, in isolation. He opens it, Turbine astonished. Turbine: Ryder! Am I glad to see you! They don’t know how to treat a woman in a men’s prison. Buzzshock: Sorta figured that. Come on! Buzzshock and Turbine join Baron and Road Rage, as Buzzshock leads the way out of the prison. He enters the door panel, opening it to the outer yard. Guards are all focused on the fire, having no way to put it out. Buzzshock: Up ahead! Out the hole! Buzzshock flies through the hole in the fence, Turbine and Road Rage fitting through easy. Baron, however, gets caught, Buzzshock turning around. Buzzshock: I’m coming! Buzzshock flies back around, and pushes Baron from behind. He pushes him through the hole, and they take off running. Buzzshock reverts. Ryder: Thank you for lasting so long. Baron: Now what, champ? We supposed to run from this place? Ryder: I was thinking we ride. (They arrive at a meeting point, where Kevin, Fistrick, Corvo and Argit were. There are four empty bikes, one of them being Ryder’s Iron.) A bike for each of you. Road Rage: Whoo-wee! Let’s ditch this place! End Scene Steel is at a camp a few miles away from the prison, with a computer monitoring the prison. Cooper, a muscular guy with blond hair, was monitoring it. Steel: Anything? Cooper: Nothing yet sir. Everything is quiet. Either we’re wrong, Steel: I’m not. He will be here. The kid, though high functioning, is highly dependent on his crew. A common occurrence with run aways looking for a place to belong. (The computer screen goes black.) What happened? Did we lose power? Cooper: No. The prison did. I had patched us into their security system, using their power source. They’ve had a black out. Steel: He’s there now. (Steel walks out of the tent.) Get ready to move out! The Road Crew are riding through a desert area, headlights on as they rev loudly through the area. Baron: To Ryder! His first prison break! Bullets flash, the sound of a machine gun firing. They turn, seeing several government trucks, machine guns mounted on the roofs, soldiers arming them. Ryder: It was a trap! Kevin: You didn’t consider that earlier?! (Kevin absorbs the paint off his hover cycle.) There’s nowhere to hide out here! Fistrick: That’s just what the man wanted! Let’s give them a show! Ryder: Got it covered! (Ryder activates and slaps down the Omnitrix.) Upgrade: Now we’re talking! (Upgrade merges with his motorcycle.) Let’s see what this guy can do. Upgrade turns around, riding straight for a truck. Laser blasters come out the sides, firing plasma lasers at the truck. The truck is damaged, as it halts to a stop. Upgrade does a wheelie, going up the disabled truck. He rides off it, then makes a u-turn, riding back after the other trucks. Steel watches this from one of the trucks. Steel: That’s the target! Focus all fire power on it. Trucks 3 and 7, keep pressure on the others! Don’t give them a chance to retaliate! Upgrade fires a plasma laser, hitting a truck from behind. The soldiers open fire at him, Upgrade swerving and dodging. He extends a tentacle arm, reaching up and grabbing one of the guns, surprising the soldier. Soldier: What? Upgrade: (On the gun) Thank you for your assistance! Upgrade gun turns and fires at one of the other trucks, disabling it. He turns, firing and disabling two other trucks. Upgrade motorcycle rides past the Upgrade gun truck, heading up to the two attacking the others. The other trucks surround the truck with the Upgrade gun. They fire, disabling the truck. Upgrade comes off it, hopping back with Upgrade motorcycle. Steel: Stop him! Upgrade fires plasma lasers, disabling the two trucks firing at the others. Steel takes to the gun on his truck, and opens fire, hitting Upgrade several times. He starts to slow, when he repairs the damages. Upgrade fires a laser at the truck, which swerves and dodges. Upgrade fires a laser, hitting a tire. The truck skids out of control, and rolls over, rapidly approaching them as it tumbles out of control. Kevin: Incoming! Upgrade’s upper body forms, facing the truck. He stretches out, catching it, struggling to push it back. He does, and the truck lands upright. Upgrade comes completely off the bike, sitting back up. Upgrade reverts, as Ryder revs the engine, catching up with the others. Road Rage: Awhoo! Pain and turmoil! That’s the way to do it! Characters *Ryder *Kevin Levin *Argit *Fistrick *Corvo *Road Crew **Baron Highway **Turbine **Road Rage Villains *SACT **Lt. Steel **SWAT soldiers **Cooper Daniels *Prison Warden *Prison Guards Aliens Used *Ghostfreak *Buzzshock *Upgrade Trivia *Ryder breaks the Road Crew out of jail, avoiding Steel's trap. *Cooper makes his first appearance, and will have a bigger role later. *Steel admits that Ryder is quite capable of surviving on his own by calling him "highly functioning." **He also hints that he could possibly a run away. *Ryder admits to being creeped out by Ghostfreak. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: SACT Arc